— Entre la obligación y el amor —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Sakura está viviendo la peor "experiencia" de su vida: Tener que casarse con un hombre al que no ama, por otra parte está obligada a hacerlo para darle un gusto a su injusto padre, pero el recuerdo de una antigua traición la detiene de encontrar el amor. Y Neji, él tendrá que pasar un largo proceso para conocer el significado de FELICIDAD. AU. Neji/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa general a todos los que leyeron estaba historia con anterioridad. ¿Por qué? por muchas razones, la dejé abandonada por BASTANTE tiempo, pero realmente no fue así. Durante ese tiempo me percaté que la historia tenía muchísimos errores, y los fallos a los personajes me parecieron una falta de respeto a la serie original y a ustedes lectores, que si me dan unos minutos de su tiempo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles a leer algo **DE CALIDAD. **Me costó muchísimo, pero re-escribí cada uno de ellos, con esmero y cariño, decenas de meses después considero que está en termino "aceptable".

La original era un asco, así que me he tomado un tiempo para darles algo decente que leer. Espero que les agrade, eso sí, pretendo hacer la historia más o menos larga, así que la historia irá avanzando a su paso, con paso suave pero contundente. Sugerencias y sobre todo críticas, tomatazos y lo que ustedes quieran son bien recibidas.

Me gustaría que dejaran un mensaje diciéndome que les pareció el 1er capítulo, si la narrativa les gusta, su perspectiva. Sin más, a lo que importa:

* * *

—**Entre la obligación y el amor—**

Capítulo 1:** Malas noticias.  
**...

.  
Una ráfaga de frío acarició su rostro estremeciéndola por completo, en un reflejo llevó las manos al interior de su gabardina sintiendo su teléfono vibrar entre la fina tela. Reconoció el número de su padre en el identificador de llamadas, una mueca de molestía se formó en su rostro ignorándolo nuevamente. El teléfono volvió a sonar y como las veces anteriores no contestaría.

Apresuró el compás lento de sus pasos hasta convertirlo en una carrera desesperada, la imagen de ella impactando torpemente el hombro de una mujer le dio una idea del daño que podía ocasionarse si seguía cruzando sin reparar en ninguna esquina, se detuvo un instante para articular una disculpa incompresible. Unas miradas de enojo la siguieron en su camino, pero Sakura sólo escuchaba el desbordar de los charcos con el golpeteo de sus pies.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron amenazando con romper en llanto, y ahí estaba una vez más, luchando inútilmente contra sí misma. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que de pedirle recordarlo habría sido un insulto progresivo a su memoria. Su susurro apenas audible fue hábilmente sustituido por un leve sollozo.

Con sus recién veintitrés años bien podía presumir que su vida carecía de estabilidad. Dulce y anhelada estabilidad… era más probable ir a la luna que conseguirla. Lo sabía, y en en el fondo se odiaba por ello.

Odiaba ser débil, odiaba aparentar una fuerza de voluntad con la que no contaba; pero así era ella. **Débil**, siempre lo había sido. Dejarlo a relucir una vez más no cambiaría las cosas, qué más daba; una vez más, una vez menos. Estaba a merced de la juventud y parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento, sólo existía una palabra que la describía a la perfección: masoquista.

Llevaba cuatro años padeciendo por lo mismo, y no le eran suficientes. Aunado a eso venía su nuevo problema…

El sueño de muchas se había convertido en una pesadilla para ella, con sólo recordarlo de su pechó brotó finalmente el llanto, las lágrimas saladas se mezclaron con las frías gotas de lluvia que se extendía sobre Londres, mordió su labio inferior ahogando sus sollozos en la garganta.

No puede estar sucediendo… —pensó para sí.

En su mente se libraba una batalla digna de recordar, bajó la mirada observando una fotografía vieja que presionaba contra su pecho. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Neji Hyuuga, y si no llegaba a ser odio completamente, era el sentimiento más cercano.

Despojó de su dedo el anillo de compromiso que lo adornaba, el golpe seco de sus rodillas contra el asfalto llamó la atención de las personas. La imagen deprimente de ella arrodillada con el rostro entre las piernas era solamente superada por otra imagen de ella misma, desaliñada y en las mismas condiciones pero en un triste y sucio cuarto habitacional.

Lloró en un esfuerzo sobre humano por dejar secos sus lagrimales, pero como todo lo que había intentado… era un intento fallido; nada funcionaba. Se había hecho una promesa, y nuevamente la había quebrantado.

Sólo siete días… —resonaba en su cabeza— sólo siete días… 

* * *

A fines de año su vida era etiquetada por sí misma con total monotonía, las ramas de los árboles eran cubiertas por suaves montones de nieve dando un aspecto triste y húmedo a las calles, las tardes eran cortas y las noches cada vez más largas. Esa mañana miró al cielo y observó como nubes negras surcaban el cielo opacando todo rastro de rayo luminoso en su camino. »Otra véz hará frío…» pensó con inquietud.

A simple vista era un mal día, no era que llevara un letrero de "supersticiosa" con letras grandes pegado a la frente, pero ese extraño escalofrío en la zona lumbar lo único que conseguía era acrecentarle la incertidumbre en su interior.

Llevó su mano al pecho controlando los latidos de su corazón... Cerró los ojos respirando suavemente, tenía que mantener la calma… no podía darse el lujo de desencajar, miró hacia enfrente para encontrarse con su padre y al mejor amigo de este, teniendo en cuenta que uno era más serio que el anterior no era un presentimiento para matarse de la felicidad y mucho menos algo que la alentara.

Escuchó la puerta correrse y del exterior un joven con los mismos rasgos que Hizashi se presentó, menos acentuados por la edad pero idénticos al fin de cuentas, verlos juntos era como presenciar el pasado y el futuro de una misma persona. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando las delicadas líneas de su rostro, Sakura respiró profundamente y reconoció el aroma… olor a lino puro. Lo miró con interés, no había percibido el mismo aroma en otra persona…algo en él le resultaba familiar…

Sus ojos grises la estrujaron con la mirada, el iris verde de ella se congeló ante su contacto.

Parpadeó un par de veces recuperando la compostura, escuchó unos pasos a su alrededor junto a una voz que reconoció de inmediato. Hizashi se sentó con los labios fruncidos aumentando su aspecto serio, sus manos blancas eran entrelazadas en un gesto acogedor.

—Nos hemos hecho viejos, en algún momento tenía que suceder —murmuró con obviedad—, por lo que años atrás tomamos una decisión previniendo este momento, anunciarlo anticipadamente habría significado un desastre. Deben entender que la edad deja de importar con los años, de nada sirve ser demasiado viejo o demasiado joven, al final solo se deben aceptar las responsabilidades.

—Ustedes adoptaran las suyas —intervino Kizashi con voz autoritaria—. Las empresas cambiarán de dueños, habrá un fusión de inversión por lo que pasará a ser una sola, a partir de ahora tendrán una nueva convivencia… empezarán a familiarizarse para tomar confianza. Es necesario que entiendan lo que queremos decir.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—No suena mal, ¿pero por qué? —preguntó con interés, en su mente se formulaban distintas interrogantes— ¿Volvieron las pérdidas?

—De ninguna manera Sakura, eso es cosa del pasado… esto es totalmente personal —murmuró dejando de lado el tema.

—No lo hubieran entendido —afirmó con seguridad—. Para realizar esta clase de movimientos debe haber un lazo de suma importancia que ninguna de las dos partes sea capaz de quebrantar. Debe unir a los Hyuuga y a los Haruno como familia, de hacerlo todos saldremos beneficiados.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que alguno de nosotros falte a su compromiso, estando consciente que le afectará de manera proporcional Sakura? —preguntó Hizashi. Los labios de ella se curvaron en un gesto estupefacto, conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Ninguna.

—Ninguna —rectificó con suspicacia—. ¿Entienden la importancia?

_Hyuuga y Haruno como familia…_ Su apellido y el de Neji, seguido por la palabra FAMILIA en una misma oración le resultaban extrañamente horribles.

Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba nerviosa y no entendía exactamente por qué.

Los ojos de Kizashi se desviaron fijándose en una esquina de la habitación, la luz cálida fue sustituida por un sentimiento opaco y áspero, Sakura miró a su alrededor y un estremecimiento tensó su cuerpo.

—Orochimaru… —susurró sin apartar su mirada de él. Lo veía de la misma forma que hubiése visto a un bicho inmundo— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

De en un costado una sombra sobresalía de la pared, entre sus manos sujetaba una pila de documentos perfectamente acomodada. Al ver la mirada inquisidora de la joven sonrió con sorna. Sakura desvió la mirada a medida que se dirigía hacia ellos colocando las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el interior. Que ese sujeto estuviera ahí sólo anunciaba algo: **malas noticias**.

—Cálmate Sakura, Orochimaru está a cargo de los trámites legales de la empresa. Su trabajo es verificar qué todo se cumpla de faltar alguno de nosotros —miró a Hizashi y volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —preguntó asustada.

Hizashi le extendió una carpeta de la misma manera que lo hizo con Neji. Miró con desconfianza el fólder, por alguna razón sentía el mismo estremecimiento de la mañana, sacudió la cabeza lanzando un suspiro antes de comenzar, omitió algunos párrafos a su paso y continuó con la segunda página… después con la tercera…

Hasta que sintió su cuerpo temblar con cada una de las líneas que leía, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las hojas y se sorprendía de la fuerza de voluntad que poseían sus piernas. A medida que continuaba leyendo, las palabras se impregnaban de mayor terror: era frías, secas, carente de cualquier rastro de sensibilidad.

Le parecía absurdo y sub-real. ¡Estaba leyendo su contrato matrimonial! ¡Eso era de la edad media!  
Tenía que ser una especie de broma con un sádico sentido del humor. Respiró profundamente al darse cuenta que no había ningún error; reconoció la firma con la caligrafía auténtica de su padre al final.

—Neji y tú se casarán dentro de seis meses… —dijo Kizashi secamente. El rostro de su hija estaba desencajado, en el interior de ella escuchaba reproducirse automáticamente la voz de su padre una y otra vez.

_Neji y tú se casarán…_ Claro y contundente.

Si el karma existía había hecho algo realmente malo para merecerlo. Buscó algún indicio en el error que habían cometido. Pero no, no había ninguno. Definitivamente hablaban enserio…

No podía describir el vuelco de angustia que se extendió por toda su espalda, una horrible sensación helada le atravesó de golpe el pecho. Movió la cabeza renuente sin poder creerlo aún, volteó a mirar a Neji de forma suplicante al ver su figura levantarse. ¡Aún tenía una esperanza! Si él se negaba, ninguno de aquellos dos hombres podría contradecirlo. Tenía una oportunidad de salvar su patética existencia…

—Si ya lo han predispuesto, hagan lo que tengan que hacer. —murmuró sin ningún rasgo de agobio en su semblante.

A diferencia de ella, la decepción de sus palabras le formó un nudo que fue incapaz de deshacer. No había dicho más, llanamente colocó la carpeta en un sonido seco sobre el escritorio antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Terror, sintió terror… pánico quizá.

Su mirada atónita lo vio pasar a un costado, con el mismo aire característico de indiferencia. Su facción relajada era contradictoria al vuelco de angustia que sentía mezclarse en su interior. El silencio se volvió pesado. Le costaba respirar, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un sutil rubor producto de todo el enojo contenido. Mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo la infinita cantidad de insultos que tenía para ese hombre.

—¿Qué significa eso de "hagan lo que tengan que hacer"? —dijo halándolo del brazo, Neji sintió la tela de su ropa ser sujetada con precisión, volvió el rostro hacia ella ocasionando que sus miradas se encontraran obligándola a desistir de su agarre. Vio sus ojos reflejados en su iris grisácea y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no retroceder ante él.

—Las cosas nunca son como uno quisiera, pero siempre son como deben ser… —se detuvo un instante. Sakura bajó la cabeza y Neji notó el cambió de actitud en ella, permaneció inmóvil esperando a que finalmente lo soltara de su afiance, sintió en su tacto un leve temblor, unos mechones de cabello se apegaban a su rostro ocultando la mirada de Sakura entre ellos.

_«¿Iba a llorar? ¿Eso era lo mejor qué se le ocurría hacer? Tenía que ser una broma.» _—pensó con molestia. Entre sus prioridades —era claro— no estaban tener una familia, aún más arraigado estaba casarse, pero desde que había entrado a esa habitación tenía la extraña sensación de que algo así sucedería, mentalmente ya estaba preparado al momento de oírlo.

Fácilmente podía negarse a contraer matrimonio con ella, afectaría la relación con su familia —era verdad— pero nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para obligarlo a realizar un acto suicida y estúpido como aquél, nadie, ni siquiera su padre tenía la facultad suficiente para contrariarlo. Su vida era rutinaria. Dedicado de lleno a la empresa familiar no hacia más que ver pasar su futuro, pero extrañamente no le importaba, porque para él: Las cosas simplemente tenían que ser…

La idea de un compromiso vanal le era indiferente. Había pasado su vida entre contratos, que uno más no representaba un cambio a su vida estable y monótona. Porque era sólo eso ¿cierto? Un simple contrato. Sólo tendría un nuevo título nobiliario y era todo, sin tomar en cuenta la infinidad de beneficios que eso le traería a su familia.

—Deberías de ser más objetiva, no es por ti Sakura —dijo sin apartar su atención en ella—, deberías entenderlo y dejar de ser tan egoísta.

Sin embargo, por el rostro de Sakura sabía que habría un pequeño problema, la convivencia con ella… nada importante pensaba, de las veinticuatro horas…

**¡Pasaba veintitrés fuera de casa todos los malditos días!**

Que se alegrara, incluso se ausentaría largos periódos entre viajes y salidas. Le daría una vida más amena fuera de su presencia si eso le preocupaba.

Esperó a escuchar los quejidos de ella, pero eso no ocurrió. La idea de contraer matrimonio tampoco lo hizo de la cabeza de Sakura, simplemente permanecía con la mirada baja. Para él la mejor respuesta era aceptar los escenarios del destino. Porque el destino era así.

_Predispuesto…_

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿No harás nada?

Guardó silencio, no tenía intención de abrir una discusión, sabía perfectamente que le era más fácil partir un prejuicio por la mitad que un dogma existencial. Así era el ser humano. Incapaz de aceptar lo establecido, vanidoso para negar la existencia de algo predeterminado, su vida y la de ella habían sido escritas de tal manera que simplemente su destino se tenía que cumplir.

Eran simples herramientas para un fin incierto. Hablar con esa mujer era como mantener una conversación entre religión y ciencia en un intento absurdo por intentar ponerse de acuerdo, contestarle solo generaría algo más peligroso que una pelea.

_Controversia…_

—Basta sakura. —la voz tranquila de su padre terminó de frustrarla, su vida estaba siendo decidida por tres hombres y no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —dijo con un tono abatido.

—No realmente. —la confianza en su voz no era muy alentadora. Por otra parte su padre sintió remordimiento, no recordaba ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de su hija desde la muerte de su esposa, y desde la huida de aquél bastado…

Con sólo recordarlo lo invadió la rabia.

El sentimiento abstracto entre rabia e ira, el mismo que solo un padre puede sentir al ver a su hija llorar despertó como un león herido. No volvería a permitir que Sakura sufriera de aquella manera, quizá en ese momento su decisión era cruel, pero con el tiempo lo entendería. Así tuviera que introducir a Neji como un ladrón en la vida de su hija, no le importaba, no le importaba si al final sería feliz.

No perdía la esperanza, Neji Hyuuga era la persona indicada para desposar a Sakura.

_Se consideraría satisfecho si lograba borrar los malos recuerdos que Itachi Uchiha le había dejado a su hija…_

—La decisión está tomada, no cambiaré de opinión. No se trata que estés de acuerdo. En este momento estás molesta, eres demasiado joven para entenderlo. Pero an algún momento me lo agradecerás.

Hizashi permanecía en silencio, la oposición de Sakura ya había sido prevista, incluso la indiferencia de su hijo no era de extrañarse. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ellos sólo eran el medio, sacrificarían una parte para conseguir la faltante, era cuestión de voluntad y paciencia. Si hacían las cosas bien sus vidas dejarían de ser un simple compromiso, o quizá Kizashi tenía razón, aún eran muy jóvenes para entenderlo.

La luz tenue del salón solo daba un ambiente sombrío aumentando la tensión, que sin proponérselo Sakura hubiera sido capaz de cortar. Les dedicó una última mirada y su expresión era distinta. Con un tacto hostil golpeó el contrato matrimonial sobre la superficie de la mesa, el vaso que sostenía resbaló por sus dedos…

El ruido agudo del cristal contra el suelo se encerró en la habitación, estaba por alejarse pero la voz de su padre detuvo su frustrada huída.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó sujetándola con fuerza.

De un forcejeo apartó la mano de su muñeca, las miradas la siguieron hasta perderse detrás de un crujir de la puerta —¡Infantil!— escuchó en un susurro con total rechazo.

·

Corrió hasta quedarse sin respiración, le fallaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente. Se sentó en aquella banca sucia y fría, el contacto con ella hizo que se acalambrara; como si la frialdad de la superficie le hubiera corroído el interior, algo normal a conciencia de otros pero no para ella, esa frialdad le recordaba que su vida se basaba en un estúpido acto de tristeza y melancolía. Miró al cielo contemplando como el último rayo de sol desaparecía por completo. ¿Acaso era una señal?

No más patéticas señales, por favor.

Su rostro palideció y sus ojos comenzaron a desprender un hilo de lágrimas, aquella mullida banca parecía burlarse en su cara, era la misma que siempre la veía en ese estado deprimente, cómo si no existieran otras…. Maldito sarcasmo, ni eso podía hacer bien. Dejó que el peso de la gravedad la desplomara, su cabeza estaba llena de angustia, centenares de preguntas jamás resultas iban y venían golpeándola de lleno.

Y por más que pensaba no estendía, no entendía por qué Neji Hyuuga era indiferente al sentimiento de las personas. Indiferente a sí mismo y hacia ella. Con las pocas ganas que aún le quedaban siguió su camino, hasta deteerse frente a un edificio recién construído, una chica rubia salió a su encuentro. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó abrazándola…

_Así, bajo aquella triste noche… se sentó y lloró._

* * *

**¿Y bien? qué les pareció? Apoco no Neji es un amor? xD**

Sakura es demasiado dramática ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y ahora... un especial de Ita/Saku :3  
**  
**Por cada comentario, Itachi y Neji les llegaran como regalo de navidad 3 Promoción válida hasta vísperas! ¡Aprovechen y escríbanle en el cuadrito de abajo! IT'S FREE! **

Gracias por el apoyo constante** Misaki mei de Ichimaru sama. **Sé que tardo lo suficiente para haceros perder la paciencia, pero la universidad es muy absorbente. Sin embargo, ya se acercan mis vacaciones y podré desligarme un tiempo de libros y anfiteatros XD. Eso significa que me desviviré por escribir y pagar todas mis deudas pendientes, y pulir otras tantas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dulces recuerdos.  
**●◌●◌●◌●

Se movía débilmente por todos lados de la cama, rebuscó las sabanas y se cubrió de pies a cabeza. Escuchaba el sonido de las manecillas del reloj repicar sobre su oído, Sakura sabía perfectamente que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a sonar de manera alarmante sacándola de sus casillas.

Y así fue… el ruido la estremeció obligándola a levantarse de golpe. Sus ojos hinchados arrancaron la risa de Ino que observaba divertida desde el marco de la puerta. Sakura llegaba a ser tan predecible.

—Maldición puerca… ¿no podías poner tu despertador lejos de mi cara? —bufó molesta buscando la imagen de su amiga por toda la habitación. En su intento fallido de propinarle una golpiza terminó hundiendo su cabeza cansada entre la almohada. Sabía lo que quería.

—Dormir, quiero dormir Ino. Largo —murmuró con pereza. Intentó hacer caso omiso pero su voz no dejaba de sonar, solo se cubrió levemente intentando no darle importancia, aunque presentía que seguiría insistiendo.

—¡Levántate de una buena vez!

Ahí estaba nuevamente…

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama y recogió el despertador que Sakura había dejado caer. Una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios con cada giro que le daba ajustándolo nuevamente.

—¡Sakura! —gritó segundos antes de volver a sonar.

—¡Ahhh! —chilló con una mueca de fastidio— ¡deja de hacer eso!

La rubia sonrió con aires de victoria, ¿así que no se iba a despertar?

—Si vas a quejarte es mejor que salgas de esa cama, ya es tarde. Las personas normales están afuera disfrutando del día, ¡Vamos Sakura! Te estás convirtiendo en una marginada social.

—Las personas normales no se casan con Neji Hyuuga… —murmuro sin levantar la cabeza, llevó las manos al cuello simulando un intento de suicidio.

Ino se sentó a un lado de ella y le acarició los cabellos con un gesto maternal, que luego cambio a uno divertido típico de una hermana que está por gastar una especie de broma. Le lanzaría de nuevo el despertador, pero el rostro pálido y las ojeras que su amiga tenía la hicieron cambiar de parecer.

—Luces deprimente fea. Incluso me deprimes, para que te des la idea —le susurró al notar la expresión triste de Sakura sobre la almohada—. Deberías darle una oportunidad…

—Es un idiota —respondió sin dudar.

—Tú también y nadie te dice nada —contestó Ino haciendo que se le escapara una risa—. Sólo piénsalo, quizá no es tan malo como lo imaginas. He buscado algunas fotos de él en revistas y ese hombre no tiene nada que envidiar. Está como para desvelarse… —hizo una pausa imaginando diferentes escenas "particulares" con Neji como protagonista.

Sakura rodó los ojos y un aura de depresión terminó por cubrirla, los pensamientos de Ino no la ayudaban.

—Fácilmente te enamorarás de él —dijo con ánimo pasando un brazo por su hombro.

—No tiene sentimientos, es imposible amar a una persona así —soltó un suspiro y tomó el collar que traía entre sus manos—. Además, yo estoy enamorada…

Miró la fotografía gastada que guardaba con recelo y de manera instintiva sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

La rubia se apartó de ella. Si seguía escuchándola terminaría enojándose una vez más…

—Vamos a desayunar, ya es demasiado tarde y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día —murmuró levantándose rápidamente—. Te espero en la cocina.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Sabía hacía dónde se dirigía aquella conversación y por ningún motivo se permitiría hablar de Itachi nuevamente; habían pasado un par de años y el dolor producido a su amiga no daba indicios de querer desaparecer, eso la indignaba. A pesar de que el daño no se lo había ocasionado a ella directamente le dolía de la misma manera. Todas las veces que solían platicar, él le había prometido hacer feliz a Sakura, y no había cumplido…

___«_Menudo mentiroso…___»_ masculló para sus adentros

Podía insultarla, golpearla, incluso fastidiarle la existencia… pero jamás se atrevería a lastimarla hablándole de él.

___«_Maldito Uchiha…_» _pensó para sí. Odiaba cuándo Sakura lo mencionaba. No merecía que ella lo recordara con tal vehemencia, para sincerarse Itachi no merecía _nada…_ absolutamente nada de nadie.

.

Se levantó con pesadez. Con pasos cortos y torpes se dirigió hacia el espejo cercano; al verse notó lo demacrado de su cara y murmuró con aceptación ___«__Ya no soy la misma de antes____»_. El brillo de su mirada ya no existía, extrañaba sentirlo cerca. Aún no entendía por qué se había marchado de esa manera. Recordarlo le hacía daño y aún así se lastimaba continuamente, era una maldita masoquista.

Y sin percatarse una lágrima fría corrió por su mejilla…

Con paso lento pestañeaba para apartar cada una de ellas, sin mucho éxito se adentró a la regadera relajando su cuerpo bajo el contacto de las gotas de agua caliente, cada una de ellas caían directamente sobre su rostro. ___«_Justamente como un día antes_»_ pensó a medida que sus cabellos eran movidos con aquél líquido rosado entre sus dedos. El aroma del líquido inundó sus pulmones, aquélla fragancia que llevaba compartiendo con Ino desde la infancia la trasladaba a su lado reiteradamente.

.

Respiró su aroma profundamente.

—¿A qué hueles Sakura? —murmuró jugueteando con la suave hebra de su cabello, la misma que deslizaba por sus largos dedos con sutileza. Como si se tratara de una pieza de fina porcelana.

—¿A qué huelo? —preguntó dudosa, bajó el rostro mirando sus ropas húmedas, resultado de haber corrido bajo la lluvia cuándo él había tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Ahora lo pensaba con claridad, en qué estaba pensando al salir a caminar sabiendo de ante mano que llovería… — ¿Huelo tan mal?

El tono de su voz llevaba impresa un rastro de tristeza, sus manos estrujaban sus ropas con recelo, claramente podía sentir el olor a sereno a su alrededor. Itachi se acercó con una sonrisa al ver su rostro de desconfianza.

—¿Qué si hueles mal? —la rodeó por la espalda dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir un suave temblor proveniente del cuerpo de Sakura, le encantaba ser el único en provocar esa clase de reacciones en ella. Con una de sus manos apartó las hebras rosadas desnudando su cuello con delicadeza. Inspiró suavemente, como si en aquel acto quisiera guardar el aroma en su memoria. — Tu aroma me enamora Sakura. Me resulta imposible concentrarme teniéndote a mi lado.

La punta de su nariz rozó su piel y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

Sólo bastaba una caricia, una mirada de sus ojos, una sonrisa de sus labios para que toda su felicidad se resumiera en un instante…

.

Con sus manos trataba de quitarse toda aquella suciedad que amenazaba su cuerpo, duró un largo rato bañándose que no sintió el tiempo que había transcurrido. En su mente solamente cruzaban aquellos ojos negros, deseaba tanto volver a verlos. ¡Tenía que ver a Itachi Uchiha! Tenía que sentirse más cerca de él… solo una última vez…

Salió del baño y tomó las ropas que Ino le había dejado sobre la cama, una sonrisa se le formó recordando todo lo que había hecho por ella todos esos años. Más que una amiga se había convertido en una hermana. Desde la muerte de su madre su vida había sido muy complicada, necesitaba un refugió y ella había sido su confidente y su hogar, sonrió con nostalgia apresurándose a buscarla.

Bajo las escaleras y escuchó unos quejidos que la llevaron hasta cruzar un pequeño pasillo que daba a la cocina. Se recargó en una pared enternecida por la imagen de aquella chica luchando ferozmente por no quemarse en su intento de desayuno, se acercó lentamente abrazándola fuertemente, el olor amargo del café inundó sus pulmones junto y un leve, levísimo olor a quemado que no fue capaz de reafirmar…no era necesario.

—Gracias cerda, por soportar cada uno de mis dramas —murmuró separándose con un temblor en el cuerpo, acarició uno de sus brazos, un reflejo de nerviosismo evidente.

_En cualquier momento la cocina podía explotar…_

La rubia la miró con extrañeza, depositó los huevos sobre la mesa poco antes de darle un sorbo a su tasa de café y tomar un pan tostado a medio quemar.

—No agradezcas, con los años uno se acostumbra a ti —dijo mordiendo un trozo del pan, el sabor amargo le provocó una mueca de desagrado, Sakura sonrió y escuchó de su amiga afirmar que los huevos tenían mejor sabor—. Nunca le atino a los panes, deberían inventar algo que calcule cuando esté listo y lo sirva. Me haría la vida más fácil.

Sakura rodó los ojos con incredulidad.

—Ya existen —le dijo—. Se llaman tostadoras.

—Sí, lo que sea. Siéntate y desayunemos —le extendió un plato y le señaló un lugar junto a ella.

—No puedo.

—Si es por el pan, los huevos tienen mejor pinta y sabor.

—No es eso, tengo que ir por mis recuerdos. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer antes de… ya sabes, Neji.

Ino guardó silencio. Desde que la había visto entrar a la cocina tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga no se quedaría al desayuno.

De una de las bolsas de su gabardina, Sakura sacó el mismo collar que seguía resguardando con recelo, lo abrochó a su cuello y con la otra mano le extendió el anillo que Neji le había enviado a casa, porque sí… se lo envió, jamás se dignó a pasearse al menos como señal de vida junto a ella. Tampoco esperaba mucho de él, pero hubiese sido una excusa para persuadirlo de negarse a la idea de casarse.

—Guárdalo —murmuró con seriedad—. Si lo conservo, probablemente termine por arrojarlo desde un puente.

Sakura literalmente lo arrojó a las manos de Ino como si tenerlo entre las suyas quemara. Esta lo colocó a contra luz y al verlo estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo de café que había bebido segundos antes. Sus ojos se expandieron con sorpresa innegable.

—¡Demonios Sakura!, Neji si se tomó enserio eso de darte un anillo de compromiso. Esto sí es anillo, no las baratijas que Sai suele darme…

—Vale menos de lo que imaginas —contestó mirando la argolla con rechazo—. Seguramente lo encontró en una caja de cereal, o en el mejor de los casos habrá mandado a alguien más a conseguirlo. Estará más seguro contigo Ino, llévalo a casa un día antes de la boda, tenerlo me hace sentir atada, y aún no lo estoy.

—Hm. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien frentona… —alzó una ceja con desconfianza. La mirada molesta de Sakura cambio apenas se miró con su collar puesto, como detestaba ese maldito collar…pero debía admitirlo, algo extraño había en el rostro de su amiga, un brillo apareció en sus ojos, ese brillo que no veía en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

—Discúlpame fea, prometo visitarte después —dijo antes de comenzar a marcharse. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su amiga una última vez, sus labios se curvaron titubeantes—. Gracias por todo.

.

Caminar en sentido opuesto al resto de las personas se había vuelto una costumbre, había aprendido a amar todas las cosas raras de la vida.

—_Que mucha gente vaya en la misma dirección no significa que sea la correcta… _—murmuraba Itachi cada vez que notaba las miradas curiosas sobre ellos. El simplemente sonreía y la tomaba de la mano, hacia un gesto alentador y apresuraba el paso en medio del mar de gente que se les avecinaba.

Ahora caminaba en sentido opuesto, como una aguja de reloj en contra de su dirección natural, y como la misma aguja… lo hacía sola…

Abrió los labios ligeramente, respiró y la poca razón que le quedaba regresó a sus pulmones al ver aquellas letras plateadas en lo alto de la más prestigiosa galería de arte de la ciudad. Contempló por unos minutos el imponente lugar, la arquitectura moderna combinaba con los detalles formales que le daba la piedra caliza la hacían sentir en casa, y sonrió. Retomó su seguridad poco antes de subir por las escaleras que la llevarían al vestíbulo.

Y al abrir una serie de recuerdos la estremecieron.

_Jamás habría imaginado que fuese a ganar algo en aquélla tarde, un resfrío quizá, pero nunca la mitad de una vida…_

Era invierno, cerca al aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Psicológicamente a Kizashi y a Sakura les afectaban esas fechas, pasaban largas horas bebido grandes dosis de café y sus fotografías eran regadas por todos los rincones de la casa, los cuadros descolgados de sus sitios y el frio corroyéndoles el interior. Eran los meses más difíciles por la depresión que vivían. Así, de una manera extraña le inculcó el amor a la pintura y al arte.

A esas alturas pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo admirando un lienzo en especial, el retrato de una hermosa mujer con mirada apacible y ojos verdes. Acostumbraba a contrastar una fotografía de su madre con el cuadro, le costaba creer la familiaridad con el que había sido pintado, así como le costó creer que él sintiera la misma atracción por el mismo lienzo. Las paredes blancas, aquellos rostros enmarcados eran opacados por su cuerpo a escasos metros del suyo.

Estaba sorprendida, no recordaba haberlo visto con anterioridad por los pasillos o en algún otro lugar, a pesar de eso y de la singular atmósfera de seriedad que desprendía, había un sentimiento que no podía describir.

Un grupo de seguridad se posicionó a su lado, aún seguía a una distancia considerada, pero podía notar claramente como los guardias asentían a sus indicaciones. Al cabo de un instante las vitrinas de cristal se abrieron y comenzaron a descolgar el enigmático objeto.

Lo vió curvar los labios segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacía él, a medida que me acercaba su imagen se iba aclarando y su voz se iba haciendo fuerte.

—¡Espere!, ¿qué cree que hace? debe haber un error.

—No lo creo —dijo de repente—. Si fuese más observadora se daría cuenta de lo que hago, y no cuestionaría lo evidente —finalizó sin voltear a mirarla. Parecía no percibir la angustiosa voz de Sakura.

—Quiero decir, sé lo que hace; puedo verlo claramente, pero ¿por qué? —preguntó incrédula—. Es hermoso, vengo a este lugar solo para verlo. Es injusto —masculló con disgusto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar el escaso interés de su parte.

La voz de ella sonaba… ¿autoritaria?

Simplemente guardó silencio intentando recordar la última vez que alguien se había dirigido a él de esa manera, con la firma y clara intención de contradecirlo…

Nada…

No recordaba a nadie más, a pesar de la voz quebradiza y el rastro de nerviosismo era toda una hazaña.

—La vida nunca es justa, es mejor que se acostumbre —comentó él—. Cuando uno es dueño de su propia galería, esta le otorga el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con ella. En la vida cotidiana se suele llamar _derechos de propiedad_… —dijo dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar. Sakura sintió sus piernas flaquear y como alguien le pegaba un letrero de "estúpida" en la frente.

—Si es suya ¿por qué no deja el cuadro en su lugar? — ¿En verdad le estaba pidiendo una explicación?

Se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos con pesadez.

—Prefiero que el resto de las personas lo admiren en otra parte. De la misma forma en la usted lo hace —confesó finalmente, sin embargo su semblante serio seguía sin caer. En ningún momento abandonaba aquella postura rígida y autoritaria. Y Sakura sabía que el simple hecho de no desmayarse ya era un punto a su favor.

—Es pretencioso de su parte pedirme que lo deje solo porque usted así lo quiere —susurró con arrogancia frente la insolencia de Sakura.

___«_El dueño de la galería_»_ resonaba en sus adentros, lo había imaginado de tantas maneras pero nunca creyó que sería un hombre joven como aquél que tenía enfrente.

Lo observó de arriba-abajo, era alto con la piel tan blanca que contrastaba sublimemente con el oscuro de su cabello y de sus ojos, debajo de ellos unas marcas se le insinuaban, _«Ojeras, debe ser adicto al trabajo o adicto a la vida nocturna»_ dedujo rápidamente. Lo volvió a mirar y desechó la idea, no parecía esa clase de hombres…

Alzó la mirada a su rostro y se sintió delatada, necesitaba aprender la definición exacta de "disimuladamente". Se sonrojó y recordó que segundos atrás le había estado hablando, mordió su labio y murmuró con descaro:

—No sólo es pretencioso, también egoísta —sonrió al ver una mueca de desaprobación por parte de él, por alguna extraña razón le parecía divertida—. Deje el cuadro aquí, en su galería —aconsejó—. Por favor, déjelo.

—No. Los trámites del envío ya los he realizado. Está listo para su traspaso al país del fuego, así que no pierda su tiempo —repuso antes de comenzar a caminar. Sakura lo siguió por los pasillos, manteniendo una conversación inexistente por parte de él. Las personas del lugar los veían con intriga, ella había intentado sonar convincente de todas las formas posibles, a lo mucho había conseguido ser ignorada.

—Por favor, señor…señor…

Lo llamó en un último intento de captar su atención, lo siguió con insistencia hasta verlo reparar en una puerta de madera, cuya superficie tenía un nombre impreso al mismo estilo pulcro que todo el lugar.

—Soy Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. Aún no soy tan grande para ser un "señor" —respondió algo irritado. Se giró para detener su ya formal acoso por parte de Sakura.

—Señor Uchiha, le pido consevar el cuadro. Le da realismo y un contraste con todos los demás lienzos, sería un error cambiarlo…—dijo estúpidamente tratando de convencerlo, al tiempo que ponía un pie antes de que entrara en su oficina recién descubierta.

—Hm… el que sabe de arte soy yo —respondió mirándola de frente por primera vez— Eres insistente…

—Sakura Haruno, así me llamo —dijo adivinando sus pensamientos—, por favor… ese cuadro me recuerda a mi madre.

Bajó la mirada, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa triste, Itachi suspiró sofocado llevando una de sus manos a la cara sin creer lo que iba a hacer, le iba a costar una multa con una cantidad considerable de ceros…un disgusto y poco más de un problema con Deidara. ¡Y no ganaría nada!

—Si accedo, ¿dejará de molestarme? —cerró los ojos con resignación. Un empleado no pudo evitar mirarlos con desfachatez, su rostro de incredulidad lo delataba. Itachi le dirigió una mirada deshaciéndose de él al instante. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo…

—Claro, no volveré a molestarlo —Itachi bufó, sin creerle—. Lamento mucho las molestias.

—Yo más, Haruno... —Estaba seguro— yo más.

Fue la primera vez que se vieron. Al día siguiente regresó a la galería con la mentalidad de encontrarlo, y por gracia divina lo volvió a ver, tan elegante y encantador cerca del mismo cuadro que por su insistencía había regresado a su sitio.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verse descubierta, Itachi solo la miró y se dirigió hacia ella.

Itachi permaneció en silencio mirándola a detalle. Tenía la necesidad de prestarle la atención que un día antes había olvidado dedicarle, un extraño sentimiento que sobrepasaba su habitual personalidad salió a flote.

—¿Viene a comprobar que su cuadro sigue ahí, señorita Haruno? —Sakura se sonrojó al recordar el incidente del día anterior.

—No, no vengo a eso _Señor Uchiha_ —inquirió dudosa en continuar—. Vengo por otro motivo.

—¿Y puedo ayudarla? —murmuro con cierta duda.

Su mirada estaba clavada en ella y sus manos cayeron presa del nerviosismo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos e Itachi no perdió de vista sus movimientos, a esas alturas había descubierto dos de sus reflejos nerviosos, una chica bastante interesante…

_Uno…_  
_Dos…_  
_Tres…_ Tenía que decirlo…

—Eso espero, vengo a invitarlo a salir… —cerró los ojos, aquello no había sonado bien. ¡Maldición! Lo había repasado decenas de veces— quiero decir, a comer, como muestra de gratitud por lo que hizo ayer por mí.

Juntó sus manos e Itachi descubrió un tercer reflejo, Sakuro notó la mirada sobre sí y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Hm… ya veo —su mirada se volvió seria y su voz cortante. Sakura bajó el rostro, no soportaba que la mirara de esa forma, era como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, no había rastro de amabilidad, sólo una mirada escuadriñando en su interior.

—No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere…—sugirió ruborizada, _ Que idiota he sido. _Pensó— debe está ocupado. Creo que llegué en mal momento; bueno, por lo del cuadro… Gracias —dijo nerviosa a medida que se marchaba. Se había comportado como una estúpida por segunda vez en una semana.

___«_¡Nuevo record!_»_ murmuró una vocecilla en su interior.

Sakura se dio la vuelta e hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano en forma de despedida. A pesar de la sonrisa que le dedicaba, Itachi podía notar claramente que tal alegría que trataba de transmitir no existía.

Sólo tenía que aceptar…Sakura se estaba marchando y él no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo…

_¡Maldición! _masculló para sus adentros, esa niña en menos de veinticuatro horas estaba haciendo cambios sonsiderables con él. Lo sabía, podía notarlo claramente. En toda su vida nadie le había dedicado una sonrisa como tal sinceridad como para congelarle el alma, ahora aparecía ella con intención de cambiarle su mundo perfectamente acomodado.

¿Qué sentido tenía estar con alguien si no te cambia la vida?

—Haruno… —llamó Itachi desde su mismo lugar— ¿puede darme su número?

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó dudosa.

—Lo siento, no me gusta repetir —su voz la abrumó, sus labios se curvaron en la media sonrisa que jamás había visto. Había dado el último paso que Sakura había comenzado… Lo que hubiese sucedido antes era culpa de ella, lo que aconteciera a partir de ese momento era cosa de él…

—No se preocupe, creo haber entendido…—le contestó con una sonrisa similar, a medida que él introducía los dígitos a su teléfono.

—Espero volver a verlo —se ruborizó ligeramente, Itachi le extendió la mano en un gesto de amabilidad y en ese pequeño contacto sintió su sangre hervir. Entendió que su encuentro no había sido casualidad y deseó que jamás hubiese sido de otra manera, el cuerpo de Sakura tembló y él tuvo la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Sakura se alejó con el sonido de sus tacones y masculló por no haber llevado algo más discreto, movió el rostro y se detuvo al serntir una mirada clavada a su espalda, los pasos de Itachi la hicieron desistir tras un brevísismo instante de silencio. Compartieron palabras que nadie más fue capaz de escuchar y ella curvó los labios pocos segundos antes de salir acompañada de su presencia. Aqué díal había sido su segundo encuentro, y bastó para no poder sacárselo de la cabeza…

El interés y la curiosidad de Sakura fluía como agua en plena tormenta. En sus adentros estaba esa extraña necesidad por saber de él y no tardó en descubrir que tenía veintidós años, en ese entonces la escuálida joven rondaba los veinte y no había mucho que decir de su vida en comparación con la de él, que a pesar de su edad ya tenía un camino formado. Itachi se había graduado antes de la universidad y había adquirido el setenta por ciento de los bienes familiares, sin embargo desconocía lo el por qué no se ocupaba de ellos y la repentina desaparición de su familia.

Tampoco le importaba, así como tampoco le importaba que contradictoriamente había comenzado una línea de galerías alrededor del mundo. A decir verdad estaba agradecida de ello…

Era considerado un genio. Tenía talento para lo que fuera que se desenvolviera y ahora entendía por qué no era raro que pintara causando revuelo con cada uno de sus cuadros.

—Itachi…—había recibido lo que conocía típicamente como _«flechazo«_, quería saber todo sobre su vida, pero quería escucharlo de él, quería saber qué lugar podía ocupar, era algo tonto lo que vivía pero ahora entendía lo que era _amor a primera vista_. Y así pasó dos semanas completas fantaseando a su lado, hasta que el día y la hora menos esperada recibió la llamada que la hizo sentir en las nubes.

Su característica formalidad jamás desapareció. La única diferencia era un rastro de suavidad en sus palabras y ese cálido ofrecimiento para pasar por ella a su casa, pero el miedo a la reacción de su padre la obligó a rechazarlo y sin más opción que verlo en la entrada de la galería. No recordaba haber sentido tanta emoción junta en su vida, era tanta que inclusive podía ser tangible.

Se sentía como adolescente en su primera cita, rebuscando entre su armario para decir finalmente "no tengo nada que ponerme", aunque eso era lo de menos.

Lo esperó menos de cinco minutos y justo en ese momento apareció él. Se quedó maravillada, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial y no solo sus ojos… todo de él parecía diferente, se veía reluciente y un aura tranquila desprendía de su buen formado cuerpo, se veía maravilloso. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes Haruno, lamento hacerla esperar —se disculpó con voz educada, que para ella había sonado como música para sus oídos—. El día ha sido terrible.

—Acabo de llegar —atinó a decir, la sonrisa del rostro se deshizo, un molesto sonido interfería entre ambos… Sakura miró hacia la bolsa de su pantalón con interés.

Itachi se detuvo, su teléfono volvió a sonar y al contestarlo la voz se una mujer se escuchó tenuemente.

_Su novia… ¡maldición, tenía novia!_

Tenía que ser una estúpida para creer que semejante arquetipo de hombre no tenía una novia, o quizá una esposa… _¡OH NO! UNA ESPOSA._

Mentalmente comenzó a darme de topes, pudo haberse tirado de un puente —si hubiese uno a su lado—. Cómo había omitido ese detalle… podía competir contra otra mujer, siempre y cuando fuera su pretendiente, pero ¿ante una novia? ¿Cómo le haría ante una novia? ¿Y si era su esposa? ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera tenía oportunidad.

—Su novia… o quizá su esposa…

—¿Novia? —murmuró con sorpresa— ¿o quizá una esposa?

Maldijo por lo bajo, había pensado en voz alta. Se sonrojó y él sólo se limitó a sonreír, pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos desaliñándolos completamente, parecía divertido, sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más al sentirme descubierta, _«Ya se ha dado cuenta de mis pensamientos.»_

—No tengo novia Haruno-san —_¡NO TENÍA NOVIA!, pero quizá esposa…_ — tampoco esposa.

Sus labios no dejaban de enmarcar una media sonrisa, en verdad parecía disfrutar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Desvió la atención al aparatejo culpable de aquella situación, habían pasado un par de minutos desde entonces.

—Una vez dejado claro mi situación sentimental, ¿A qué lugar le gustaría ir? —le preguntó a medida que se dirigían a un auto negro estacionado sobre la acera a escasos metros de ellos. Itachi miró a Sakura.

—No lo sé, realmente no esperaba que alguna vez me llamara…—dijo en un arranque de sinceridad, Itachi rió en sus adentros, en otras circunstancias ella tendría razón—, así que jamás imaginé a qué lugar me gustaría ir…

—Debo admitir que dudé, pero su invitación era demasiado tentadora para rechazarla —se detuvo a decirle—. Además ya había realizado el viaje, hubiése sido descortés de mi parte.

—Aún así creo que le corresponde escoger el lugar.

—Si eso es lo que deseas…—murmuró adelantándose en abrír la puerta, Sakura asintió y una lista de lo que deseaba se desplegó en su mente... pero no tenía priesa— ¿Pero le puedo pedir un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Tenemos casi la misma edad y me has acosado por toda la galería —espetó mientras encendía el coche—, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Lo haré, pero si me llamas solamente…"Sakura" —añadió— ¡me dirás Sa-ku-ra!

Él solo asintió, pero en su rostro se curvó la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto.

En el camino ninguno de los dos estuvo callado, fue un momento especial para ambos. La manera de conocerse tal vez no fue la más normal, pero fue en el momento indicado de sus vidas, porque nada ocurría sin estar escrito, sin estas pre destinado a suceder...

Sin embargo por razones del destino fueron opacados hasta llegar a la extinción, y nunca más desde "aquél" fatídico día lo volvió a ver, lloró. Lloró demasiado por su ausencia. Sin embargo hoy había regreso a ese lugar solo para recordarlo, había que darle un final memorable a una historia memorable.

—_Perdóname… _—sollosó frente al mismo retrato— _aveces las cosas pasan, pero no tenía por qué pasar…_

La vida sigue —dicen—, pero no siempre es verdad. A veces la vida no sigue. A veces solo pasan los días.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿COMENTARIO? ¿VERDAD QUE SÍ? :)**

**Por cada comentario, Itachi y Neji les llegaran como regalo de navidad 3 Promoción válida hasta vísperas! ¡Aprovechen y escríbanle en el cuadrito de abajo! IT'S FREE! **


End file.
